


Bargaining

by scherryzade



Series: Five stages of grief [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Fall, Drabble, Gen, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can scrabble to rescue his reputation, his career, but only if he says he was wrong, he was duped, he was betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

Greg failed Sherlock, and he failed himself, and the deal is, he can save himself, but he can't save Sherlock. He can scrabble to rescue his reputation, his career, but only if he says he was wrong, he was duped, he was betrayed.

And there's a part of him, small and self-serving, that wants to argue that Sherlock's gone, so what does his reputation matter? God knows, Greg would rather be alive and disgraced than dead and honoured, but Sherlock's -

He can't quite bring himself to leave his friend undefended.

There's another part of him, smaller and meaner still, that says he was betrayed. But even that part can't quite bring itself to believe he was duped.

He settles for being alive and disgraced.


End file.
